Es raro el amor
by mydarko
Summary: El amor imposible era el favorito de los escritores, pero, definitivamente, no el de Hermione.


El amor favorito de los escritores es el imposible. ¿Por qué? Porque tiene sensaciones mas intensas y mas fáciles de plasmar que un amor correspondido. Porque la gente se identifica más con éste que con el amor mutuo.

Pero para Hermione, era la peor clase de amor que podía haber. Porque ni siquiera era amor. Era solo verlo por los pasillos riendo y desear caminar a su lado. Era observarlo sobre el borde de su libro, mientras vendía Caramelos Longuilunguos y ella se hacía la ciega y sonreía. Era sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando oía su nombre, pero carraspear y seguir la conversación como si nada pasara.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? -Escuchó a Harry y se sobresaltó.

Y por desgracia, también era nublarse la mente pensando en el y ella juntos, y no escuchar nada más.

-Si, me distraje -Respondió.

Estaban en la Madriguera. Pronto entrarían a sexto curso y aun no tenían nada de materiales. La señora Weasley estaba un poco paranoica, decían, pero Hermione sabía que tenía la razón. Tal ves Voldemort no saltaría detrás de un mostrador para atacarla a ella, pero no había que olvidar que iban con Harry Potter, el mago mas buscado por el mundo tenebroso, después de Dumbledore.

Aun así Hermione odiaba no tener sus libros para estudiar, así que pasaba el día repasando los libros del curso anterior, disfrutando de lo que ella sabía podían ser los últimos días tranquilos en su vida.

El día estaba soleado y despejado. El viento fresco movía las hojas del árbol en el jardín. Era difícil para Hermione pensar que estaba en peligro de muerte, que todos lo estaban.

Solo se le contrajo el estomago cuando pensó en Fred, lejos, muy lejos de ella. Y que ya no volvería a Hogwarts. Ya no habría oportunidad de sentarse a su lado en la mesa del gran comedor, o en el vagón del tren.

En fin, si Hermione tenía alguna cualidad esa era la de guardar la calma. Y dicen que si sabes esperar todo se arregla. Entonces Hermione sintió calma auténtica cuando escuchó a la señora Weasley anunciar que ese día irían al Callejón Diagón.

Se vistió con sus mejores ropas, que no eran muy especiales ni nada, pero ella creía que le daban suerte. Aunque no había ninguna anécdota que lo comprobara.

Y comprobó que en verdad era un día hermoso, cuando llegaron a su destino. No sabía cómo el cielo era más azul allí, a unos cuantos kilómetros de su Fred. Y tampoco sabía porqué se empeñaba en decirle _su_ Fred, si no era suyo. Ni de nadie en realidad.

Sí. Hermione sabía guardar la calma, pero en esa ocasión le fue prácticamente imposible.

Trató de mantener una actitud impasible, pero al acercarse cada ves mas a la tienda de los gemelos Weasley, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus manos a sudar.

Comenzó a pensar en como lo saludaría, en si la abrazaría, en concentrarse en no sonrojarse. Oyó algunas risas ocasionadas por algo pegado en la entrada, pero en realidad no le prestó atención. Al notar la mirada de Harry, sonrió.

Cruzó el umbral, y sintió la esencia de Fred en todas las cosas que había allí. Sabía que el se sentiría bien en ese lugar. Pero aun así, deseaba que el estuviera con ella en Hogwarts un año mas.

Decidió actuar desinteresada, así que se acercó al estante más cercano para distraerse.

Y si algo ama Hermione casi tanto como Fred, eso es la magia avanzada. Y si algo podía hacer que Hermione amara mas a Fred, eso era que _Fred_ supiera hacer magia avanzada.

-''Fantasías patentadas. Tan solo con un sencillo conjuro accederás a una fantasía de 30 minutos de duración''. ¡Caramba, esto es magia muy avanzada! –Exclamó.

-Por haber dicho eso, Hermione, puedes llevarte una gratis -escuchó_ su_ voz detrás de ella.

Si no le dio un infarto fue porque Dios es grande, pero Hermione debía prepararse mentalmente para esa clase de cosas, y en ese momento_ no _estaba lista.

Se volteó y trató de sonreír normalmente. Vio como le estrechaba la mano a Harry. Esa mano que siempre soñó entrelazando la suya. Su cabello rojo despeinado y haciendo un contraste extraño con su túnica magenta.

-¿Y a ti que te ha pasado en el ojo, Hermione? -Le preguntó.

Oh, Dios. No, eso no podía estar pasando. Había olvidado totalmente que tenía el ojo morado.

-Ha sido ese telescopio golpeador suyo -Contestó, tratando de sonar divertida y no acusadora.

Fred se disculpó y le entregó un frasco, que era un quita cardenales.

-¿Seguro que es inofensivo? -Dudó ella.

_''Vaya, Hermione''_. Se dijo. _''No lo ves en semanas y lo primero que haces es insinuar que es un salvaje que te va a entregar veneno o algo así''._

-Pues claro. Ven, Harry, voy a enseñártelo todo.

Y dejó a Hermione, sola, con una Fantasía Patentada en una mano y un frasco de espesa sustancia amarilla en la otra. Tal ves así terminaría su vida, sola. Viendo a Fred, solo de lejos.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Ginny. Tal ves la visión de Hermione quieta, parada en medio de la multitud, observando a Fred alejarse, no era normal.

-Si, lo estoy -Sonrió. Por lo menos tendría a Ginny para acompañarla en su soledad. Aunque pensándolo bien, Ginny tenía a todos los chicos que quería...

Se volvió hacia otro estante para esconder su expresión.

-¿Poción de amor? -Sonrió. Tal vez no era necesario esperar que Fred se enamorara de ella. Tal ves podría obligarlo...

Desechó ese pensamiento. Si eran el uno para el otro, las cosas se darían. Y si no... Uff. Si no, tal ves le echaría mano a alguna de esos frascos rosas.


End file.
